Price He Demands
by Curiositykils
Summary: Just how far will Hermione go? Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_Discalimer: I own none of the names you recognise and very little of the plot. 99.99% of the credit goes to Susan Elizabeth Phillips. I've simply taken the dialogue between two of her characters, changed and altered it slightly to bring it into the Harry Potter world and added a few of my own bits to it. I hope you like it! _

ooo

Hermione stepped into the orphanage and she was hit with the warm smell of freshly baked apple pie. Doing the mental calculation in her head she realised that it was the last Friday of the month and she smiled before making her way to the kitchen.

"You know, it's a good thing you only make those pies once a month otherwise we'd have some kids with serious sweet teeth on our hands." Hermione said to Lisa, the orphanage's head chef.

Lisa looked up and smiled welcomingly at Hermione before it tapered off in the corners. Lisa was probably one of the most up beat people Hermione had known throughout her life and if something was causing her to frown it was something bad.

"What's wrong? Is it one of the kids? Are they okay?" Hermione asked quickly. She stuck her head out of the kitchen door expecting to see an injured child limping their way through the corridor. She was met with empty hallway as was expected on such a warm day as today. All the children would probably be playing outside in the sunshine whilst the older kids would either be kicking a ball around or tanning themselves as the girls had suddenly taken to in the last few years.

"No, the kids are all fine. Lavender's playing with them out in the garden. I-did you hear the news?" Lisa asked quietly.

Hermione's forehead creased. "What news?"

Lisa's eyes widened. "About the take-over of SS Potions."

Hermione sighed before nodding her head in answer. SS Potions was a company set up by Neville Longbottom. It made potions for St Mungo's and other apothecaries and was set up in remembrance of their old Potions master Severus Snape. Hermione always thought it was ironic that Neville had done such a thing, especially since she knew how hard Professor Snape had been on him in their Potions classes back at Hogwarts over twenty years ago. Yet he had and not only was it an incredibly successful company but it had also been the orphanage's sole benefactor.

Sure they got small donations every now and again but that certainly wasn't enough to keep the orphanage running on a day to day basis. Neville being an orphan himself had seen how valued and needed the orphanage was and had decided to donate a slice of his profits every year to keep the home running. A slice of the profits was a lot of money when the profits were in the millions.

However it was this year that Neville had decided to sell his company. He and his wife Hannah were finally having the baby they had desperately longed for over the years and Neville wanted to spend every second at home with his wife and new born child. Hermione was happy for her old friend's early retirement but it did bring financial insecurity for the orphanage.

Neville had tried to assure her that he would try to find a new owner who would gladly carry on donating the money to the charity but it was proving difficult. Not everyone had his kind heart and with Hannah's due date coming closer and closer, Hermione knew he was feeling the pressure to sell quickly.

Hermione shook her head; she had trust that Neville would make the right decision and until they had further details and confirmed proof on who the new owner of the company was then Hermione wasn't going to worry herself unnecessarily over the matter. She decided to share her decision with Lisa only to find Lisa frantically shaking her head as Hermione spoke.

"No! Apparently Neville's already sold the company." She said hastily.

"What?" Hermione said shocked. She would have thought that Neville would have owled her as soon as possible, if not before hand when he finally found a person to sell to.

"He sold it to Draco Malfoy." Said Lisa.

Hermione froze and just stood there staring into Lisa's wide eyes. "Draco Malfoy? That can't be right." Hermione finally said, head shaking in disbelief.

Lisa nodded her head, "He did; it was in the Prophet today. Neville sold it to Malfoy last night and this morning Malfoy's giving a speech outside the company on what he plans to do with it."

"What do you mean what he plans to do with it?" Hermione asked sharply.

Lisa gulped nervously before speaking. "There are rumours that he wants to close the place down and build some kind of rich people's apartments instead."

"What!" Hermione yelped. "But it's a company. A successful company. Neville's company! He can't seriously just close it down; what about the potions they make for St Mungo's? What about the hundreds of people that work there?"

"What about our orphanage? If he closes the company we aren't going to be getting any donations from the profits! And I struggle to see Malfoy dipping his hand into his own pockets."

Hermione reeled back at the possible consequences. This couldn't be true. Neville couldn't have possibly sold to Draco Malfoy of all people. Anyone but him.

"I think you need to talk to Neville. Find out the truth about what's going to happen to us." Lisa said worryingly as she bit her bottom lip. Hermione's own lip was also being nibbled on by her teeth.

"Yes you're right. What time is it?" Hermione asked as she checked her watch, "Will you and Lavender be alright by yourselves for a little while?"

"Yes go, go." Lisa said, flapping her hand towel at Hermione in a shoo motion.

Hermione nodded before walking out of the kitchen and into her office. Her mind was still buzzing at the incredulity of the situation. Draco Malfoy! She didn't know much on her old schoolmate apart from the fact he was quite rich from running his various sport companies and that he was divorced with a son, Rose's age. She hadn't seen him in years…the last time being at Ron's funeral.

Hermione blinked her eyes at the sudden onslaught of tears that appeared and tried to shake off the suffocating despair that settled down on her heavily. Oh Merlin, how she missed him. Ron had been her everything; husband, lover and best friend. It would be exactly fifteen years this year since his death and she still remembered the bittersweet memories. His laughter, his jokes, his hunger- not just for food but for life in general and his arms wrapped around her tightly, telling her that she had a place in this world and it was right there with him, by his side.

She closed her eyes and tried to remember the warmth of his body but all she felt was a cooling draught come in from the open window. For so long after his death she had felt such incredible anger at him for leaving her. For leaving her alone to look after two young children by herself. She had told him not to go on that Auror mission; she'd had a horrible dream two nights before he was planning on leaving and she had begged him to stay. He had simply held her close and told her that it was just a dream. He and his team would catch the runaway Death Eater and he'd be back in time for dinner. He had laughingly told her that he expected a pot roast on the table as soon as he stepped through the door.

Well they had caught the Death Eater but not before he had shot the Avada curse at Ron. The spell hit its mark and the pot roast went cold.

Looking back she didn't think she would have survived if it wasn't for Rose and Hugo. They had saved her from her abyss of grief; if she didn't want to live for herself she had to live for them. With the surrounding warmth of her and Ron's family she had survived.

If only Ron was still alive.

I miss you so much. Why did you have to leave me behind?

ooo

**Thirteen minutes later**

Hermione stepped through the floo and was greeted by a half guilty, half happy looking Neville. She was confused at the look on his face but her questioning words died on her mouth as she heard a wail carry its way through the house. Shocked, she looked at Neville for confirmation, a smile making its way onto her face as she saw the delight on his.

"Hannah had the baby yesterday night. He's early, three weeks but in perfect health." Neville beamed.

"Oh Neville, congratulations!" Hermione said as she moved forward to hug him.

"We've decided to call him Frank after my father you know." Neville said.

For some reason Hermione felt tears in her eyes and she rapidly blinked them away, "Your parents would be so proud."

"I hope so." Neville said.

Hermione smiled, "No, they would be. Look at you, a healthy baby boy. It's so great! How's Hannah feeling?"

"She's good," Neville said as he showed Hermione to the chairs. "Refusing to rest of course. I think I might need to drug her with one of the potions to get her to sleep so I get a chance of holding Frank."

At the word potions both Neville and Hermione were brought back to the reason on why Hermione was here.

"I know what you're thinking Hermione. I was going to tell you but it's been so crazy." Neville said.

Hermione stopped him with a wave of her hand. "I understand Neville, really. It's fine." She said. As much as Hermione wanted to yell and shout she couldn't blame Neville for the baby coming early.

She hesitated before speaking, "I just- is it true? Draco Malfoy?" The look on Neville's face told her the answer and she didn't need to finish her sentence.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. I know I told you that I would find an owner who would be happy to carry on our arrangement but with Frank coming early and Malfoy offering nearly double what everyone else was - I couldn't really say no."

Hermione waved her hand again to shake off his words. "I understand."

"Maybe if you had a meeting with him, discuss with him what our arrangement was. You never know, he might be happy to carry on donating the money the orphanage needs. I'd be happy to carry on donating too if you can't find anyone else."

Hermione shook her head. She had no doubt that Neville would carry on donating the money but it was one thing when it was company profits and another when it was his own pocket. He had a baby to think about now too. It wouldn't be right.

"No, I'm sure we'll be able to find someone else if Malfoy won't." Hermione said as she stood up.

"I really am sorry." Neville repeated.

"I know. We'll figure something out. Tell Hannah I said congratulations okay." Hermione said as she moved closer to the fireplace.

"I will."

"Bye Neville."

"Bye Hermione."

ooo

**Two minutes later**

"Well?" Lisa asked hopefully.

Hermione shook her head and Lisa's face fell. "It's true. Neville sold to Malfoy yesterday."

"What are we going to do?" Lisa asked Hermione worryingly.

Hermione sat down at the table in the middle of the room and ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. It was times like these that she wished she wasn't manger of the orphanage and she didn't have the fate of little children in her hands. After Hugo had followed Rose off to Hogwarts she had found such an empty hole in her life that she decided to quit her part time job in the Department of Mysteries and take up a volunteer position at the orphanage. She didn't have to worry about things financially and it was a chance to be around children again. Slowly, over the years she had worked her way up to a managerial position. Now everything that occurred in the orphanage whether it was from what food was eaten to what bed time the kids had went through her first.

She didn't mind the responsibility but right now she wished it fell on someone else's shoulders instead of hers.

"What did Neville say?" Lisa asked her.

Hermione quickly told her everything from their short conversation.

"He might have a point." Lisa said.

"Hmmm?"

"About meeting with Malfoy. You never know, he might be willing to carry on making the donations."

"If he doesn't care about the hundreds of people that are going to lose their jobs when he shuts the company then I doubt he'll care about giving money to help orphaned kids."

"Closing the company is just a rumour. We'll find out the truth when he gives his speech today." Lisa reasoned.

Hermione's head flew up. That's right, he was giving his speech. Maybe she could talk to him about the orphanage there. It would only take a few minutes and as much as she didn't want to, she owed it to the kids and the other workers in the orphanage to try.

"What time is he giving the speech?" Hermione asked.

"The prophet said noon."

Hermione glanced at her watch and saw she still had a few hours to go. "I'll go and talk to him there then."

Lisa nodded her head somewhat sympathetically before turning around and cutting a huge piece of pie. "You look like you need this." She said as she placed the plate in front of Hermione. "I'll make you up some coffee too."

Hermione gave her smile of thanks before tucking in. If she was going to face Draco Malfoy after all these years, she definitely needed comfort food regardless of what it might do to her body.

ooo

**Three hours later**

Hermione stood in front of SS Potions and she was horribly disappointed. Malfoy was rounding off his speech and instead of clearing up matters liked she had hoped, he had been annoyingly vague on his plans for the company. It was as if he was being purposefully confusing which Hermione thought spitefully, he probably was doing.

Hermione watched as he finished speaking and started making his way off the podium. She moved forward in his direction but the clamour of reporters in front of her made it impossible to get within fifteen feet of him. With trepidation she watched him disappear into the SS Potions building. Her heart fell slightly. She had been hoping to talk to him in the presence of other people but it seemed she would now have to arrange for a meeting with him that would undoubtedly be held in private.

Hermione sighed and instead of adhering to her first instinct of leaving, she gathered every ounce of her Gryffindor courage before following in his footsteps and walking into the building. She knew where Neville's office had been on the top floor and doubted Malfoy would have moved from the elevated spot so she walked towards the lifts. The chances of her being turned away by his own personal secretary were a lot less than being turned away from the front door receptionist. She was hoping that Malfoy hadn't had a chance to make any staff changes and Hilda, Neville's old receptionist, might be more accommodating.

As she stepped through the lift doors she saw Hilda look up from her desk and the familiar smile calmed Hermione's nerves.

"Mrs Weasley, how lovely to see you. I trust you've been to see Mr Longbottom?" Hilda asked.

"Yes, I've been to see Neville and he filled me in on what's happening. Is there any chance I could have a quick word with Mr Malfoy?" Hermione replied.

"Let me just check with him." Hilda said to her as she stood up from her chair and went to knock on Malfoy's office door. "Take a seat dear, I'll be out in a little while."

Hermione smiled in thanks before taking a seat in the waiting area. She had been waiting for precisely seven minutes and forty two seconds before she heard a door open and Hilda's old shoes click clacking her way.

"Mr Malfoy will see you now, Mrs Weasley."

Hermione rose from her chair and crossed the reception to Malfoy's office. She opened the door quietly and stepped inside, before turning around and clicking the door shut.

Draco Malfoy didn't look up from his position at his desk and Hermione felt an uneasy feeling build up inside her stomach. In the silence she glanced around the office taking in the minor changes he'd made. Neville's old desk was still the same except unlike Neville, who preferred to do business informally in the separate couch area of the room; Malfoy had seen fit to remove the whole area. The move made the room look a lot bigger and if Malfoy's intention was to make the walk to his desk for the visitor similar to walking a ship's plank, he'd succeeded.

Hermione moved her gaze over to him. He was wearing a white shirt, a black tie, black trousers and a black robe hung of the back of his chair. The picture didn't make him look any less foreboding than he looked at Hogwarts with his pitch black robes.

Hermione tried not to let the silence throw her and she kept her mouth shut, waiting for him to speak first. It had been a long time since she'd witnessed such severe stillness that she was unsure of what she should do to break it. Speaking was out of the question and even the small action of clearing her throat to get his attention was something she found herself unable to do. For some horrible reason she had a feeling he was perfectly aware she was in his office and he was ignoring her on purpose.

The antisocial gesture made her realise just how useless her task was. Draco Malfoy had been a selfish, impossible boy in Hogwarts and clearly he hadn't changed one iota. Without wasting another second Hermione promptly turned on her heel and reached for the doorknob.

"Where do you think you're going?"

She turned in surprise at the fact he had spoken and replied steely, "This is evidently a bad time Mr Malfoy. I shall make an appointment when you are a little less busy."

"I'll be much busier in the future. The best time for this meeting is at present which is why I agreed to it." He made a sharp nod to the lone chair in front of his desk.

The action made Hermione instantly angry and she had half a mind to ignore him and walk out but she refused to be so childish. With what she hoped was a masked expression and very little stalking, she walked over and sat down opposite him.

"And what can I do for you Mrs Weasley. I doubt you've come to offer your congratulations at my acquiring the company?"

Hermione could plainly hear the sarcastic underline of his words in his tone and did her best to ignore it.

"I'm here to talk to you about the Wizarding War Orphanage. I'm not sure if you are aware of the fact that every year a slice of profits that SS Potions made was kindly donated to us by Neville Longbottom. I'm here-" She was cut off.

"You're here to see if I'm going to carry on donating money to your little orphanage." He said, eyebrows raised with a curious look on his face.

Hermione bristled at his demeaning words.

"I must tell you that I plan to close the company."

Hermione froze. His speech had made it seem like he hadn't made a decision and yet here he was telling her with deadly certainty that he planned to close the company. "Closing the company will have unconceivable consequences, not just on the economy, but to St Mungo's and to the workers here. SS Potions is an extremely successful company; surely it would be better for you to carry on its work rather than close it down?"

Malfoy raised his eyebrows, "And keep a company that refused to give me a job when I graduated Hogwarts because of my last name and the fact that I was once a Death Eater?"

His question shocked her and she had no clue on how to reply.

"Well Mrs Weasley?"

His eyes were darkened with hostility and Hermione realised that he really didn't care about anything other than his petty revenge.

"You intend to punish hundreds of innocent people because you were wronged once twenty years ago?" she asked failing to keep the incredulity out of her voice.

"Is that what you think I'm doing?" he asked.

"You've just told me that's what you plan to do. If you shut this company down the ramifications could be deadly. St Mungo's buys stock from the company as and when it needs them because of storage difficulties. The hospital won't have enough time to seek feasible alternatives before stocks run out. Patients could be hurt if they don't get the potions they need," Hermione paused hoping he would inject and tell her that he understood and that he had changed his mind. He didn't so she pushed further, "and what of the people that work here? SS Potions is the only such company in the country. Workers would be forced to move to other countries in order to work in the same field. You would be uprooting their entire lives."

"And of course there's the fact that your orphanage would probably be forced to close as a result of no funding." He said, ignoring what Hermione had just said previously. "I'm a businessman Mrs Weasley. You don't get ahead by worrying about how your actions affect everyone else."

Controlling her anger, Hermione leant forward in her seat. "Perhaps you might change your view on the matter if you saw first hand what good we do at the orphanage. Maybe you could spare an afternoon from your heavy work load and visit us? I could give you a tour and you would get a chance to meet the kids there."

"I'm afraid with my current schedule taking an afternoon off isn't a possibility." He said. Hermione noticed the mockery in his eyes as he said the words, referring to the sarcastic tone she had just used when talking about his heavy work load.

Hermione leant back in her chair and her eyes fell to her clasped hands in defeat. "There is nothing I can say to change your mind?"

She could feel his eyes burning into her forehead but she couldn't make herself look up into them.

"Maybe there is." He said softly and she heard him lean back in his chair. When she looked up to face him, his features gave nothing away. "We can discuss it over dinner on Saturday evening, I'll send a portkey at seven." He said.

Hermione started. He wanted her to have dinner with him? Her first reaction was to immediately refuse but she caught the yelp of no before it could escape her mouth. The stakes were too high for her to simply refuse because she hated the man in front of her. "I'm a big girl Mr Malfoy. If you tell me the name of the restaurant I'm sure I'll manage to find it myself."

"We won't be dining in a restaurant." He said before continuing once he saw the confused look on Hermione's face, "I don't allow anyone onto the grounds of Malfoy Manor unless they've been sent a portkey directly from me."

His eyes challenged her, expecting her to give up but she refused to back down to such a bully. "Very well." She said before grabbing her purse and standing up from her chair. She lifted her head to face him before she left only to see he had already returned his attention to the papers in front of him. Feeling thoroughly dismissed, Hermione left his office without bothering to say a polite goodbye.

ooo

_Author's Note: So there we have it. What did you think? Worth carrying on? Let me know either way so I know what to do. Until next time (whether it be for this story or another) Curiositykils. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:_ _Once again the inspiration and plot goes to Susan Elizabeth Phillips and her book._

ooo

**Four days later**

Hermione just about managed to gather herself before she fell to the floor. It had been a long time since she'd travelled anywhere by Portkey and she didn't think she'd ever get used to the feeling of being swept away in a hurricane. As she patted down her dress she realised she was still holding the portkey in her hand. It was a broach of some sort and if the diamonds that glistened on the snake and lion where real, she figured it was too expensive to simply discard. Its potential price however wasn't what had caught Hermione's eye. The snake seemed to have entwined itself around the lion's body, its small head resting in the lion's orange mane. The message Malfoy was sending her was confusing; did he want to strangle her?

As she dropped the broach into her purse she looked up at the Manor. Even after so many years, decades even, it still looked scarily dark and Hermione had a feeling of foreboding as she walked up to the main doors.

Ever since her meeting with Malfoy four days ago she had been unable to think of little else apart from this dinner and what he had planned for her. Once leaving SS Potions on Wednesday afternoon, she had been so rattled she had apparated to Hugo's apartment without even realising it. Once she did recognise where she was, she had quickly apparated back out again. She most certainly couldn't tell Hugo that she planned to have dinner with Draco Malfoy. Twenty one years old and Hugo still had the same temperament as his father; something which Hermione had half-heartedly tried to iron out of him. He would hear the words Draco Malfoy and become instantly furious. She couldn't risk him cursing Malfoy to the high heavens. No, Hermione would have to handle this herself.

A well dressed house elf opened the doors and led Hermione into a grand living room. Instead of taking the time to admire the antiquities on display, her eyes were immediately drawn to Malfoy. He was once again dressed in all black and was standing in front of a large window. The lighting in the room seemed to have been set to a level that made his face look as harsh as ever. He had a glass of what Hermione assumed was firewhiskey in one hand whilst the other idly played with a quill.

"What would you like to drink?" he asked with dispassionate eyes.

Hermione found she had to wet her dry mouth with her tongue before she could speak. "Red wine would be fine." She said.

Surprisingly, he walked over to the drink table himself and poured her wine into a glass before walking over and handing it to her. She took it uneasily. Over the past few days she had gathered every ounce of information she could find on Malfoy's missing years. After the War his father had been given a life sentence in Azkaban which was something she already knew. What had shocked her was the fact that he had passed away not nine months ago. There had been no mention of his death in the papers and from what she could gather, Draco had paid for him to be buried but no funeral was ever held. His mother, Narcissa, had passed away many years ago bequeathing him everything she owned. Hermione had been able to find out very little about his personal life and as for his companies, the only information she could locate was what was briefly mentioned in a few newspaper publications.

Before she was able to say something to break the silence, a house elf appeared and announced that it was time for dinner. Draco extended out his arm and Hermione latched on without thinking, allowing him to escort her into the dining room.

Meaningless chatter and polite conversation (all from Hermione's side) was exchanged throughout the first course and by the time the main course had been plated, Hermione's palms had started dampening at the pressure of keeping the stilted conversation going. The silence didn't seem to bother Malfoy and this unnerved Hermione to no end. Her nerves were about to burst. Why wasn't he speaking? Why didn't he just tell her what he wanted from her? At least then she could relax for a moment.

Hermione had exhausted all impersonal conversation topics and she was desperate enough to move onto the personal ones. "So I believe Scorpius was in the same year as Rose. What is he doing nowadays?" she asked.

"I believe he's an Auror. We've fallen out of touch over the last few years ever since he left Hogwarts."

Hermione's eyebrows rose at his words. It was the first personal piece of information he had given her since she'd come tonight.

"Why have you lost touch?" she asked softly. She couldn't imagine what it was like to live in a world where you had no contact with your children. She, Rose and Hugo where constantly meeting up for lunches, dinners or even for weekend breaks in the country despite Hugo's busy Quidditch schedule and Rose living in whole other country.

She watched as his features softened before he answered, "He moved away as soon as he graduated, back to America where Astoria, my ex wife moved after our divorce. We used to owl each other every few months but it gradually stopped. He's happy with his life; I suppose that's all that matters."

Hermione had just been about to suggest that Draco should owl him and resume contact when she saw his face harden and he stopped eating, instead choosing to lean back in his chair. His intense gaze immediately put her on edge and she stared back at him. He was the complete opposite to her fun-loving husband but she realised ashamedly that it didn't make him any less attractive. If she'd met him without ever previously knowing him…

"You still miss your husband?"

Hermione swallowed the small lump in her throat. "Very much." She whispered.

"I was always jealous of him. It's probably why I treated him so badly. He was friends with Potter and the prettiest, smartest girl in our year."

Hermione flushed before shaking off his words, "Thank you for the compliment but there's no need to hide the truth. I had beaver teeth and bushy hair."

"If it wasn't for the whole Pureblood mania I would have definitely asked you out." He said.

Hermione was struck still in her chair, "You always acted as if you hated me."

Draco looked away from her and turned his head to the side. "I never hated you. I pretended to. I hated the fact that you were so blindly in love with Ron that no-one else registered in your world. I hated the fact that the Gryffindor prince and the Gryffindor princess got to live happily ever after."

"It wasn't exactly happily ever after from where I'm sitting." Hermione said as she felt the lump in her throat reappear.

"I'm sorry." He said abruptly. "I didn't mean to be cruel."

Hermione found herself scoffing. "Then what do you call this then? You're playing a game with me and I don't even know what it is! That's cruel Malfoy. What is it that you want from me?" she demanded.

A cold look settled in his eyes, "I believe it's more of a case of you wanting something from me, isn't it?"

There was silence as Hermione didn't respond.

"Do I frighten you?"

The half mocking half threatening tone in his voice was the last straw. She picked up the napkin from her lap and threw it on the table as she stood from her chair. "I think it best if I left now." She said.

She clicked open her purse and withdrew the broach, holding it out to him so he could reactivate it with his wand, thus enabling her to finally leave. Draco got to his feet but instead of reaching for his wand, he walked around the table to where she was standing. "I haven't told you what I want yet." He said.

"I don't believe there's anything I have that you could possibly want in order to save the company and orphanage." She said, bringing her outstretched arm back towards her body before it collided with his.

"Yes you do." He said softly.

Hermione looked into his hard eyes, silently waiting for him to continue.

"I want to see just how far you'll go in order to keep the company up and running." The look in his eyes scared her but she kept it hidden.

"I've worked in the orphanage for years. It's my life. I would do anything to keep it running. But I'm only a manager. I don't see what power I have to keep your company running."

"What power you have doesn't interest me."

"Then what do you want?" she asked again.

Her back stiffened as he moved closer to her. "Maybe I want what I couldn't have all those years ago. Maybe I want the prettiest smartest girl in our year."

Dread and fear wrapped around her heart, squeezing it tightly. "I don't understand."

Thankfully he took a few steps back. "Owning three companies means I have to attend many functions. I often find myself looking for a companion to join me. I want that person to be you Hermione." He spoke as if he was calmly negotiating a business contract. "Don't worry; we wouldn't be tied together for every second of every day. Should I ever need you…want you…you would be available to me."

"Available? It sounds as if…" she was speechless until she saw the look on his face. "You can't be serious. I refuse to sleep with you! B-Be s-some kind of mistress." Hermione yelled disgustingly.

"I don't remember using that word." His eyes mocked her, telling her that he meant exactly that.

She recoiled away from him. "I-I'm forty three years old. Surely you can find someone younger."

"Younger woman hold no interest for me."

"You're blackmailing me?" she asked incredulously.

He didn't respond, merely choosing to continue staring at her with hooded eyes.

"You hate me that much?" she asked.

"I believe I just told you that I don't hate you."

"What did I ever do to you? You're living out some form of revenge on me from over twenty years ago!"

"I want revenge against the company, not against you."

"But I'm the one who's being penalized."

"If you see it that way then I suppose I have my answer."

"Yes," Hermione said fiercely, "I am not sleeping with you."

"I understand." He said plainly. He withdrew his wand and tapped the broach in her hand.

"Tell me you won't close the company." She pleaded openly.

"I'm going to be in France for the next three weeks. Take the time to make an informed decision. When I return-"

"Please." Hermione found herself whispering. She saw him hesitate slightly before he continued as if she hadn't interrupted.

"When I return, I'll owl you for your decision."

Hermione felt all hope vanish from her body and her shoulders slumped. She felt so tired so she did the only thing that made sense. She clasped the broach tightly in her hands and let the object carry her away.

She missed the look on his face as she left. A mixture of anger, pain and a hint of longing.

ooo

**Four weeks later**

What other choice did Hermione have? Draco had been back in the country for the last week and when he had owled her yesterday, her hopes that he might have realised just how outrageous he was being, were dashed when she read his letter. He was holding a dinner party for some stock holders from SS Potions and wanted her there as hostess.

It had taken her 3 hours to write the three single letters on the parchment.

She had immediately flooed to Hugo's apartment, not to tell him what she was being forced into doing but just to hear his voice. He hadn't been home however; she had later learnt from Harry that he and James had gone to a Quidditch match in Scotland.

The evening of the party came and figuring out what to wear had been horribly time consuming. Her thoughts were fixed on what would be occurring once the dinner was over and she felt so helplessly clueless. It had been so long since she'd touched a man that way, since she'd been touched by a man. The thought of someone else's fingers other than Ron's running over her body caused her to feel extremely sick and nauseous. She had repeatedly closed her eyes throughout the day, desperately trying to imagine Ron beside her but he seemed further away than he'd ever been.

Oh Ron. Why did you leave me alone?

The letter stated that Draco expected her to be at the Manor at seven in order to greet the guests who would be arriving at quarter past. Once again he had sent her a broach, this time of a bluebird in mid flight. Hermione wished she could fly away.

Instead of arriving at seven she was painstakingly waiting until fourteen minutes past the hour. She didn't want to spend any extra time than necessary in his company. If his guests were coming at quarter past then so would she. The small display of rebelliousness was the only thing keeping her sane at the moment.

The time came and she touched the broach. Instead of landing in the Manor's grounds as she had last time, she landed in a drawing room. She froze as she caught sight of Draco leaning against the doorway, arms crossed with an annoyed expression on his face.

"You're late."

Hermione tried to remember her reason for waiting.

"Well I was planning on coming in my jeans and jumper but thought you might disapprove." She couldn't believe she had just found the courage to say that. She waited in silence to see what the aftermath would be.

"You look beautiful."

Hermione startled before self consciously smoothing out the creases in her dress. "Um, thank you." She said.

Draco nodded once before walking away. Hermione assumed he wanted her to follow him so she did.

He led her into the front room where she assumed they would be doing tonight's entertaining and then started telling her the names of the people that would be attending tonight's soiree. She took in the names out of habit but in the recesses of her mind she wondered how he could act so calmly, as if this was any normal night.

ooo

**Two hour and twenty nine minutes later**

Post dinner coffee was being served in the drawing room and Hermione was pleasantly surprised at how the evening was going. She had convinced herself that Draco would have some sort of underhanded dastardly plot to humiliate her by making it obvious that she was his mistress but he had introduced her simply as his friend and there was no secret insinuation otherwise.

Draco, when he wanted to be, was a very good conversationalist. He mixed talk on business with general goings on in the wizarding world and drew the wives into the conversation so they weren't left out like Hermione herself had often been in the past.

It was when the guests began to leave that anxiety began to crawl back over her again. She remembered the way Ron used to be with her. All hearty laughter and open displays of emotion. Compared to him, Draco seemed cold and detached. She couldn't for one minute imagine ruffling his hair in the morning or poking him in the stomach in order to make him laugh. She shuddered and Draco caught the motion.

"Are you cold?" he asked her.

"No, no I'm fine." She waved his words off.

There was silence for a few seconds, broken by Draco's house elves coming into the room to clear the table. Hermione watched them work, wishing she could join them. Anything to put this off. He took her elbow lightly and led her into the living room.

"How about a drink?"

Hermione nodded her head mutely.

"There's a great view of the grounds from the balcony in the bedroom."

Hermione froze. He went and poured their drinks before he realised she wasn't moving. He regarded her silently. "Relax Hermione. I'm not planning on stripping you naked and taking you on the nearest surface."

"How can you be so dismissive about this?" Hermione asked him, anger making its way into her voice.

"I'll stop when you stop looking at me like I'm going to rape you at any moment. You're free to leave whenever you wish."

His words didn't manage to carry out their intention of calming her. She wouldn't leave, she couldn't. By the glint in his eye, Hermione knew that Draco knew it too. He walked towards her but only stopped to hand her the wine glass before walking past her and up the stairs.

Hermione followed him; head bowed in hope that he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.

Once they reached his bedroom Hermione paused in the doorway, looking over the room in which she would be making love to the second man ever in her life.

"I doubt you can take in the view from all the way over there." she heard him say. Hermione looked at where he was standing, bathed in the evening moonlight and reluctantly moved to join him.

He had been telling the truth, the view of the grounds was great from here. "It's beautiful. I wish I had a view like this from my bedroom." Hermione said wistfully before a split second later realising she'd said the word bedroom, causing her to instantly stiffen.

Draco noticed and laughed. "For a mature woman, you're as skittish as a teenager." He took the glass out of her hands and placed it on the wall.

She didn't move as his hands came to gently rub her arms. The warmth from them seeped into her skin causing her to shiver lightly at the contrast to the cooler air. He dipped his head and Hermione's lips opened to voice her protest. She didn't get time to say a word before she found herself bracing herself for the assault that was surely about to be brought on her.

It didn't come. His lips were astonishingly gentle, moving slowly over her own, coaxing her mouth open in the process. He shifted his body closer and Hermione felt his arousal pushing against her stomach. She instantly felt her breath catch in her throat and she moved her head back. Guilt started to compress her heart again. Merlin, had she given into him for a few seconds? Surely not?

"You look like a little girl who just got her first kiss." He said as he brushed her cheek with his thumb.

His words shook her to the core. "I don't have much experience in this." She said, hating that she felt embarrassed.

"You were married for ten years."

Her cheeks flushed and she tried to turn her head away but he wouldn't let her. "I meant with someone other than Ron."

"He's been dead for fifteen years."

"I haven't…" she trailed off knowing he knew what she meant.

"Do you want to stop?" he asked her softly.

She looked into his eyes, hope spreading through her. "You'll keep the company open?" His silence told her all she needed to know. "Then it looks like I'm not stopping does it? How can you be so cruel?" she whispered bitterly.

Draco grabbed her by the arms tightly. "You don't know what cruelty is. You've been sheltered your whole life."

"That isn't true!" Hermione said.

"Isn't it? When were you ever crucioed as a child for accidently doing the wrong thing? When did you ever have to live in the same house as Voldemort?"

Hermione twisted and wrenched herself out of his hold. "Let's just get this over with." She moved over to the large canopy bed in the middle of the room and sat down. She heard him swear quietly under his breath before he followed her, closing the doors to the balcony behind him.

With eyes lowered to the floor she covertly watched him take off his outer robes and undo the tie around his neck.

He took two steps towards her.

"I don't want the lights on." Hermione yelped.

Draco froze in his steps and hesitated, "Hermione-" he began to say but she cut him off. She couldn't do this with the lights on. Seeing his face…she just couldn't.

"I won't do it with the lights on." She said.

"What, you want to close your eyes and pretend I'm Ron?" he said angrily.

Hermione's head jerked up to his. "I could never confuse you with Ronald Weasley." She sneered back.

Menacing anger flashed across his face, "Fine. You want darkness, you'll have darkness." And with a swish of his wand, the candles in the room were snuffed out and the drapes shut. The two of them were left in stark blackness.

"Take of your dress." She heard him say.

Hermione began fumbling with the ties and wished she could go back on her decision. At least when there was light she could see where he was in the room. Now she didn't have a clue and it made her heart beat in her throat. As she stood to step out of the dress, she heard him taking off his own clothes and before she knew it, she could feel the warmth from his body against her own. He was standing right in front of her.

Once again his hands came to rub her arms but this time they continued their path over the sides of her body. When he reached her waist she jerked away slightly.

"Ticklish?" he asked, amusement in his voice.

"Yes." She replied back. She tried to make it sound as if she was still angry but it came out breathless instead.

His hands moved over her stomach which was once upon a time flat but after two children, Hermione had given up in trying to get it back into its previous shape. Despite wanting to, she felt herself begin to relax under his light ministrations.

His hands left her body and she watched him fumble around trying to find something. "I need my wand." He said.

"Why?" Hermione whispered.

"I think it would be best if I didn't get you pregnant."

His words jerked her out of her lethargic state and with flamed cheeks, which she was extremely grateful he couldn't see, she waited until he found it and performed the contraceptive charm.

Hermione expected him to continue where he had left off but a chill spread over her body at his next command.

"Lie down on the bed."

She hesitated for a full ten seconds but Draco said nothing else, waiting patiently for her to carry out the order. Apprehension bubbling its way up from her stomach she moved to sit in the middle of the bed but did not lie down. Now that her eyes were getting used to the darkness she could see the faint outline of his form join her.

"Lie down." He repeated.

Again she hesitated and this time he wasn't so patient. Moving his head forward, his teeth sank into the curve of her neck. He was demonstrating his authority and with a nervous gulp Hermione leant back, if only to get away from his mouth. It didn't work; he followed her down.

His fingers drew patterns on her stomach causing it to clench. Her hands bunched into fists on either side of her body. Hermione told herself it was to keep her from hitting him but she would later admit it was to keep from touching him.

As his hands moved higher and higher her breathing grew shallower and shallower. The dress she'd worn meant she couldn't wear a bra and so there was no barrier against his fingers. He circled her breast teasingly; with each circle his fingers coming closer and closer to the centre. The touch sent fire through her body and arousal pooled between her legs. She would allow his touch for now and pull back in a few minutes Hermione told herself.

She moaned as his fingers brushed her nipples. The sound was so strange and yet achingly familiar.

It had been so long.

From her side she could hear his breathing become more laboured as time passed and took refuge in the fact that she wasn't the only one being affected by this. As his hands dropped between her legs for an intimate caress, the lower half of her body rose up into the air.

"Please…" Hermione whispered unconsciously.

"What do you want? Tell me." He demanded softly.

Hermione couldn't tell him the things that were running through her mind. Instead another please came from her lips.

"Do you want more Hermione? Is that what you want?"

His gentle murmurs calmed and excited her body. "Yes…please…" She was begging him and at that precise moment Hermione found she didn't care.

He made no motion to adhere to her plea and instead of lying down submissively and letting him play with her, Hermione extended her own hands to touch him. His chest was as smooth as Ron's had been hairy. The muscles on his arms and back felt wrong; he was taller than Ron but less rounded. She felt the ridges of his stomach and followed the trail of hair to his arousal.

Suddenly, he pushed her hands away. Hermione lay there waiting for him to start again but there was nothing.

Then she felt it. The light run of a finger between her thighs before his hands came to push her legs apart. He made quick work of her underwear before a finger traced her and she bucked against him. Oh Merlin, she had missed this. Nothing she had dreamt to pass the lonely nights had been this good.

He was buried inside of her before she could save herself. She embraced the feeling and let her mind shut down. Her legs came to wrap around his thighs and for a while they repeatedly pushed him into her until she came to a dizzying climax. His cry was low and hoarse, hers a loud gasp as they tumbled up and back down together.

ooo

**One minute later**

Hermione felt him finally leave her body and her own breathing levelled off. The reality of the situation crashed down on her. Guilt burned her insides and she began to cry.

Uncontrollable sobs tore out of her throat and she couldn't stifle them. She felt Draco move off the bed hastily and moonlight immediately shone across the room. Hermione gasped and quickly moved to snatch her discarded dress, bringing it to rest over the front of her body so she was covered from him. Her fingers bunched into the fabric and she lowered her head, body beginning to rack back and forth.

Ron. Merlin Ron. She had betrayed him. She had betrayed her husband. The man she'd promised to love for all eternity until death did them part. He might have gone but she was very much still alive. What kind of woman had she turned into? It wasn't supposed to have happened like this. She was supposed to quietly and limply let him carry out his business with her body. Instead-instead she had pleaded with him to take her.

"Hermione, please." She heard him beg. His voice sounded as if he was in pain. What in Merlin's name did he have to be in pain about? He'd got what he wanted.

Through the tears she saw him hand her a robe and she snatched it from him before quickly putting it on; fingers fumbling and struggling as she tied the front together tightly. She looked at him to find him standing still naked at the foot of the bed.

She quickly looked back down at her lap. "I want to go home."

"You're too upset." He said quietly, "I can't let you leave."

"I want to go home!" Hermione yelled, her voice going hoarse towards the end of the sentence. "Why did you do this? Why couldn't you just leave me alone?" she whispered.

"I'm sorry." She heard him say guiltily, "I-I'm, I never meant for this to happen."

Hermione tried to scoff but all that happened was more tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Don't cry. Please don't cry." He pleaded. "It was all my fault."

"W-why did I let you? I s-s-shouldn't have let you."

Hermione saw him move closer to her and recoiled back until she was pressed against the headboard.

"Because it had been too long for you."

His words held no meaning to her. "Let me leave. I want to go home." Hermione repeated.

This time instead of stopping her or convincing her to stay, he merely flicked his wand over the room. "I've changed the wards. You can apparate home."

Hermione didn't need to be told twice. Grabbing her purse and dress she popped away.

ooo

_Author's Note: Please don't hate me! I promise all feelings, reasons for blackmail etc are explained in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and until next time, Curiositykils_


	3. Chapter 3

ooo

**Two minutes later**

Draco Malfoy still stood naked in his bedroom, mind replaying the evening's events. He remembered Hermione's sobs and tightly shut his eyes in a vain effort to forget the image. How had he let this get so far? So out of control? Hermione Weasley had never harmed him; it wasn't her fault he had a stupid crush on her when they were in Hogwarts. It wasn't her fault that he targeted her with cruel words in a bid to get her attention for even a few moments.

When she'd walked into his office last month she'd worn the same look of apprehension that she had on her face anytime she caught sight of him in Hogwarts. He'd snapped and all his old anger and jealously came rushing back. He'd invited her to dinner in some crazy notion that he could show her that he was a changed man but when she'd arrived with that stubborn look on her face, he did what he always did. Used any means possible to make her spend time in his company regardless of whether she wanted to be there or not. He'd had his fair share of women and not once had he resorted to blackmail in order to get them into his bed.

During his time away in France, the shame over the way he'd treated her had grown. He'd decided that the moment he returned to England, he would owl her and apologize. Instead he had waited, expecting her to contact him with an answer along the lines of how she would never do such a thing.

Then one afternoon when he'd been in Diagon Alley, he'd seen her having lunch with her son and the want to have her returned, so he'd sent the note asking her for an answer to his proposition. He never expected her to agree.

He'd had plenty of chances to renege his demands but he hadn't. Why in Merlin's beard hadn't he called the whole thing off? The answer hit him powerfully in the chest. He no longer had a crush on Hermione Weasley; he was in love with her. When it had happened he didn't know, only that it had.

Draco dropped his head into his hand and let out a growl. How had things got so messy? When he had heard the news that Longbottom was selling SS Potions, he had immediately put in his bid for the company. The chance to be in control of the company that had once rejected and humiliated him was something that amused him.

Setting up the rumour that he was going to close the company down had only enhanced this feeling. For once, he was in control of their lives, not the other way around. He knew how childish his actions were but that didn't stop them being any less satisfying. For once he wanted to be the evil man they all assumed he was.

Only tonight, he truly had become that man. He'd made the wizarding world's most respectable woman feel like a whore. He knew what he had to do; first thing tomorrow he would go and beg for her forgiveness. There was no way she would ever forgive him but if she allowed him, he vowed to win Hermione Weasley's affection in the right way.

ooo

**Fourteen hours later**

Hermione stared at the man on her doorstep. What on Earth was he doing here? Hadn't he caused her enough pain?

"What are you doing here?" she asked him blandly.

"I want to apologise for what happened yesterday night. Can I come in?"

"No." Hermione answered sharply.

"Please…it will only take a few minutes and then I'll leave you alone."

Hermione looked coldly into his eyes and watched as they begged her. Her polite manners kicked in and she opened the door a fraction more. "Two minutes." She said warningly.

Draco nodded his head and walked in. Hermione closed the door and led him into the kitchen before turning around and facing him head on, arms crossed stiffly in front of her.

"Yesterday…yesterday should never have gone that far. I didn't mean for that to happen-." He stopped when he heard her scoff at his words.

"Well it did go that far and you certainly meant for it to happen, so spare me the lies."

He looked at her beseechingly, "Please, I know what it looks like but I never expected you to agree with it. When you did, it completely surprised me. I thought it was what you wanted."

Hermione shifted uncomfortably at his words. As soon she had apparated home, she had instantly walked into the shower. Despite everything she tried, she couldn't stop thinking about what they had done. When she had stepped out of the shower she had seen his robe on the bathroom floor and arousal had flooded shamelessly through her again.

She couldn't stop thinking about it. She shouldn't but she couldn't stop. Even her dreams had betrayed her by producing constant images of the two of them joined together on his bed.

Was he right? Had she wanted it?

"I've arranged for a press meeting this afternoon to announce my decision to keep the company open and that I'll be continuing the donations for the orphanage."

Hermione nodded her head but said nothing.

"I'd like you to be there."

Hermione stiffened. "What time?" she asked.

"You'll come?" Draco asked surprised.

Hermione looked him dead in the eye. "Those were your conditions weren't they? You decided when and where you want me and I come along like a dog."

Draco sighed loudly. "I want you to come because you want to be there. Not because you feel forced. I meant what I said. I never meant for this to go this far. The press meeting is at twelve. I hope to see you there."

Before Hermione could reply he apparated out of her house.

ooo

**Two hours later**

Hermione and Lisa sat down in the seats that had been placed in front of SS Potions. As Draco began his speech Hermione couldn't believe the symbolism of the situation. The last time she had listened to him giving a speech had been the day he had invited her to dinner. Had it really been over a month ago?

From where she sat near the back she could vaguely see Draco's eyes moving from side to side as he spoke. Was it her imagination or was he scanning the crowd looking for her? Hermione immediately shook her head to dispel the idea. She mentally berated herself for the wishful thinking. What was wrong with her? She had loved Ron when he was alive and for the last fifteen years since his death. One night with Draco Malfoy would not change that. She would remain faithful to her husband. The only reason she was here was because of their arrangement.

Lisa jabbed her in the side and Hermione snapped back in time to hear Draco's pledge to the orphanage. She knew he was doing it for her. After all, no-one else present cared about the orphanage when a multi-million Galleon company was on the line.

His speech ended to the sound of rapturous applaud as everyone stood from their seats. Hermione joined them, feeling as if she was currently dreaming and wasn't really here. She watched as Draco stepped off his podium and with one last sweep of the crowd he walked back inside SS Potions. Hermione watched him disappear in the throng and her heart fell.

"Well I guess we better get back. The kids will be wanting lunch since it's half past." Lisa said.

Hermione turned to her and smiled at the routine before the two apparated away.

ooo

**Two Months Later**

Hermione's heart violently thudded in her chest. She felt as if she'd just been caught in the act of adultery and she knew Hugo would never forgive her for this. The evening had been going pleasantly enough. Over the last two months she and Draco, whilst having no more physical contact apart from innocent kisses goodnight on the cheek, had been regularly meeting up whether it was at business dinners or whenever he wanted company. Hermione had been playing the reluctant hostage, as though the fate of the company was still in her hands even though it wasn't and Draco let her get away with it because he cared for her. She wasn't ready to face the truth yet. She constantly lied to herself saying that if there wasn't any physical contact she wasn't betraying Ron.

That illusion was being shattered right this moment. Dinner was over and they had been getting ready to leave when Hugo and his date had entered the same restaurant that she and Draco had just finished dining in. Hermione had frozen in her steps, the word guilty practically flashing on her face. Hugo had taken one glimpse of Draco and turned his eyes back to her. The look of betrayal and hurt broke her heart.

"Hello." Hermione had managed to get out.

Hugo's date had replied but Hugo hadn't.

Hermione made the unnecessary introductions mainly in a vain effort to break the condemning silence.

"I was meeting a business associate for drinks when I saw your mother eating dinner alone, I persuaded her to let me join her but I really must be getting back." Draco said. He turned to face Hermione and held out his hand for her to shake. She did so woodenly, feeling the familiar heat from his fingers. "It was good to see you Mrs Weasley. Nice to meet you all." He gave a final nod and left.

"Well I best be leaving too." Hermione said. Hugo's gaze was still piercing her heart. She hurried out of the restaurant and turned the corner in the opposite direction she had seen Draco walk.

As she walked down the road she felt tears beginning to threaten her eyes. Quickly searching for a safe place to apparate from, she turned into a dingy alley and closed her eyes tightly. When she opened them she was in Draco's drawing room.

His face was set in the same way it had been when she had first met him and she almost expected a scathing comment. Instead he walked over to her and drew her into his arms. "Are you alright?"

Hermione sagged against him and for a small moment she allowed herself to rest her cheek against his soft shirt but even that felt like a betrayal to Ron. She drew back slightly, "I didn't think he would be there. It was just so unexpected."

"If you could have seen your face when we were standing there…" he trailed off. Hermione stood where she was and watched him walk over to the large window. "I don't think he believed my story. I wasn't very convincing. I'm sorry."

Hermione still didn't speak. She had a feeling of what was about to come and she both welcomed the words and dreaded them.

"I want to be with you Hermione. And not in secret. I want to be able to take you out to dinner and introduce you as more than my friend." He turned to look at her with a scorching gaze, "I want to be able to touch you." He saw the look on her face, "I have to let you go."

Hermione knew that this was the end but she wanted whatever was between them to carry on. Anger at him for wanting more and changing the dynamic they had, flooded her.

"So you've gotten your use out me then have you?" she asked bitterly. Even to her own ears the words sounded unfair but she couldn't stop them.

"Hermione…" he said coming back towards her again.

"I'm glad you're putting an end to it." She declared fiercely, "I never wanted this to happen in the first place. I want to forget about all of this and pretend that I never walked into your office."

"I don't. I was incredibly lonely before you came into my life." He came to a stop in front of her but he didn't touch her. Why didn't he touch her? If he did then she could put the blame of touching him in return on him. "Hermione, you've been a widow for fifteen years! What's stopping you?"

There was silence.

"You know that I never intended to close SS Potions."

Hermione closed her eyes and turned her face to the side willing him to stop.

"When you walked into my office I was reminded of everything they and everyone else in my life had said. I felt unworthy again."

"And you punished me for it."

"I didn't mean to. I just wanted you so much."

"You forced me!" Hermione shouted out. Merlin, when had she become such a coward? Someone who was unwilling to take responsibility for her actions?

Draco looked at her with pained eyes, "You're right. It was my fault. I forced you."

She forced herself to keep silent but her honour rebelled. "All I had to do was say no."

"Why didn't you?" he asked.

"Because it felt…so good." She finally admitted.

"You know I love you don't you?"

Hermione's head flew up and tears fell freely as she shook her head, "Don't say that. It isn't true."

"I fell in love with you the moment I saw you again."

"Ron was my life. I can't do this. I can't betray him like this. Or Rose and Hugo."

"You've been a widow for fifteen years Hermione," Draco responded angrily, "Just because he died doesn't mean you have to live as if you did too. I know you care about me…just not enough to be with me." He finished bitterly at seeing her shaking head.

"I'm so sorry Draco. I-I can't. I'm sorry."

"Well then, there's nothing more to be said is there? I won't cause you shame."

"Draco-"

"Our agreement is over." And without giving her a chance to say anything else he walked out of the room. Hermione told herself that her nightmare was finally over. Eventually she would forgive herself and move on. Alone.

ooo

**Ten days later**

Hugo watched his mother. He wished he knew what was wrong with her. For the last ten days, he'd tried to talk to her several times on what had happened at the restaurant but she had skilfully deflected every conversation he initiated.

Even before they had come to this orphanage function tonight, she'd faked a smile and told him everything was fine. As he felt a gust of wind come through the open door his head turned to see Draco Malfoy step into the hall. His gaze swept the hall before they unexpectedly landed on him and he stepped forward.

"Hugo."

Hugo knew that if his mother wasn't willing to tell him what was wrong he would inevitably have to confront Malfoy but he wouldn't have thought tonight was the best night to do it. However now that he had a chance to see how this man was connected to his mother's sadness he intended to make the most of it.

"What can I do for you?" he asked coldly.

"I wanted to talk to you about your mother."

Hugo felt himself bristle even though that was the topic he wanted to discuss with the man. "There's nothing to say. You just stay away from her."

"I have been staying away from her. Did it make everything better? Is she happy now?"

"Of course she's happy."

"You're lying."

Hugo heard the trace of uncertainty in his voice and took advantage. "She's been excited about a holiday she's been planning to Prague and the refurbishment of the kids' bedrooms in the orphanage."

Hugo watched Malfoy's shoulder slump by a small fraction but he didn't relent. This man had somehow hurt his mother. "She doesn't have a care in the world."

Malfoy nodded his head before hesitating, "she misses your father very much."

"You think I don't know that?"

"You look like him."

"That's what people say."

"I knew him when we were in Hogwarts. I hated him."

"I've heard he wasn't too fond of you either."

"He, your mother and your uncle saved me. Did they tell you that?" Malfoy asked.

Hugo shook his head. This was news to him.

"It was during the final battle. We were in the room of requirement and there was a fire threatening to kill us all. Your uncle came back to save me and your mother and father saved one of my friends."

Hugo felt a sense of pride before a devastating sense of loss came over him. He hid it. "But you still hated him."

"Envy will do that to you. He had everything I wanted for my own life. The friendship my father had pressed me to obtain with your uncle, the relationship with your mother."

"That is what all this has been about isn't it, my mother?" he asked.

"I guess it always has been." Hugo watched Malfoy's eyes cloud over, "She always intrigued me in school. I used to purposefully make her angry so she would fight with me. One day I was cutting class and she came across me in the hallway. I gave her my hardest look and it didn't even faze her. She just looked at me and said, "Malfoy, if you want to graduate next year, you'd better get yourself to class right this minute." He laughed.

Hugo felt something in him soften at the expression on the man's face but forced himself to be strong. "What did you do to her?" he asked angrily.

Malfoy took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, "I let her believe that I would close SS Potions unless she became my mistress."

Something in Hugo exploded and he flung himself forward, hands coming to land on the scruff of Malfoy's robes. Malfoy grabbed his wrists, "Hear me out, please."

Hugo pushed the man towards the door and as soon as they were out of the hall and alone he turned on him, "Start talking. Did you rape her?" he asked angrily.

"No!" Malfoy said angrily, "People believe me to have done a lot of things but I won't have anyone thinking I've raped a woman in my life. Whatever happened between us, there was no physical force involved."

Hugo felt sick. He knew his mother still loved his father so the thought of her willingly giving herself to another man. It made bile rise in his throat. "What about emotional?" he asked hardly.

Malfoy sighed. "It was too soon for her. She still loves your father very much…but he isn't here. I am. She's lonely- I know she cares about me but she won't be with me."

"That's not my problem." Hugo said stubbornly.

"She won't be with me because of you."

Hugo grit his teeth together, "You don't know that." He said.

"She told me that she wouldn't do anything to hurt you and she thinks being with me will hurt you."

"She was using me as an excuse to get you to leave her alone."

"Your mother's a good woman. If she didn't want to be with me she wouldn't use her children as an excuse. She would tell me the truth, straight to my face. You know that as well as I do."

Hugo said nothing; instead he stood there staring into the eyes of his father's old enemy.

"Without your approval we don't stand a chance." Malfoy said.

Hugo instantly grew angry, "You want my fucking blessing? To stomp all over my Dad's memory? You aren't getting it. Leave my mother alone, you hear me. You stay away from her."

"You're the only one who can take away her guilt."

"Too bad, because I'm not doing it. You even look in her direction and I will make sure you regret it. She deserves better than you."

He walked out of the room ignoring the hard unflinching eyes of Draco Malfoy burning into his back.

ooo

**Three minutes later**

Out of the corner of his eye Hugo saw Malfoy walk back into the hall and make his way directly towards his mother. He turned his head to see if his mother had spotted him and his stomach hollowed when he saw the sadness and longing in her eyes. He watched as Malfoy reached her and Hugo took in the tense and panicked look that was now taking over her features. He stiffened when he saw Malfoy place a hand on her shoulder.

Hugo straightened and started walking in their direction, ready to intervene. He'd just told Malfoy to stay away and yet three minutes later he was going up to her and touching her. He froze in his steps with what he saw next.

His mother had relaxed under his touch and for a few seconds she made to lean into his body. Hugo felt his stomach turn over and was never more grateful when his mother seemed to come to her senses and snapped out of her daze before quickly walking away.

Malfoy stood there watching her and when he turned to make his way to the exit, Hugo saw such raw despair on his face he knew he would never forget it. Hugo shook his head to clear the image but it was no use.

He watched his mother walk to the other side of the hall, determinedly not looking over her shoulder once. Was Malfoy right? Did his mother actually want to be with him? Was he the reason for the sadness in her eyes?

ooo

**The next day**

Hermione sat at her kitchen table and drank her morning coffee. In ten minutes she would apparate to the orphanage and her day would begin. But for now, she took the time to think about last night.

It had been the first time she'd seen Draco since the day he'd called off their arrangement. He had been true to his words; she hadn't received one owl or floo call asking her to join him for whatever reason. That hurt as much as seeing him yesterday evening. Such an innocent touch as his hand resting on her shoulder had caused her whole body to relax and if she hadn't walked away when she had, Hermione was sure her legs would have buckled out from under her.

She had long since given up trying to not think about him. The sting of betrayal in her chest was present either way so what was the point. She startled slightly as she saw the floo light up. Not bothering to greet her incoming guest she waited until they stepped through the fireplace.

"Hugo." She said when she saw her son step through. Hermione glanced at her watch to see if she had the right time. Hugo was never up at this time, let alone out and about.

"Is everything okay?" she asked worriedly.

"No it isn't." he said morosely, "We need to talk about what's happening with you and this time I'm not going to let you put me off my talking about Prague or the orphanage."

Hermione stiffened at his tone and with new eyes she saw that the person in front of her wasn't just her son. He was a man now.

"There's nothing to talk about." She said dismissively.

Hugo rolled his eyes and joined her at the table. "You know that I miss him too right." he said quietly.

Hermione's expression softened and she moved a hand to cover one of Hugo's. "I know. He loved you so much."

Hugo nodded his head, "And he loved you too."

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat. "I know." She said hoarsely.

"And you loved him too."

"I love him." Hermione replied, emphasising the word love.

Hugo nodded again before taking in a deep breath through his nose, "Mum, we have to talk about this thing between you and Malfoy."

"His name is Draco and there is no thing to talk about." She said, standing up from the table to put her glass in the sink.

"That isn't what he told me."

Hermione froze before she whirled around. "Did he talk to you? He had no right." She said with flashing eyes.

"It wasn't the most pleasant conversation since we seem to rub each other off in the wrong way but since I'm not the one in love with him, I guess that doesn't matter."

"He had no right to involve you." Hermione said.

"What if you were the one who died Mum? And what if after fifteen years of being faithful Dad finally found someone who stopped him feeling lonely? But he pushed them away because he felt guilty. What would you want me to say to him?" Hugo asked her.

Hermione closed her eyes tightly and sniffed to keep the tears behind her eyelids. "It's not the same thing."

Hugo must have known he was upsetting her but he continued. "It's exactly the same thing. If your positions were the other way around then wouldn't you want me to tell him that he shouldn't feel guilty? That it was okay to be with this other person."

"I don't understand why you're pressing me on this. You don't even like Draco." She yelled.

"I don't have to like him. As long as he treats you right that's all I need. A part of me wanted to keep you locked up forever so you could mourn Dad for the rest of your life because he was my Dad and I loved him."

"Oh sweetheart…" Hermione moved towards her son and instead of wrapping him up in her arms, he ended up wrapping her up in his.

"Look, are your feelings for Malfoy going to change the way you feel about Dad?" He asked.

"Oh, no, never."

Hermione felt Hugo's arms tighten around her and she pressed her face into his chest.

"Then I don't see what the problem is, do you?" he asked.

Hermione let out a teary laugh before shaking her head.

"How about we have dinner tonight? The five of us." Hugo suggested.

"The five?" she asked.

"Me, you, Malfoy, Rosie and her new boyfriend."

"Rosie's seeing someone?" Hermione asked, shocked that she hadn't known the information herself.

"She met him a few weeks back but apparently this one's "serious". He's an Auror in America but that's all she'd tell me."

Something flicked through Hermione's mind but her mind was to busy buzzing to finish the thought. "That sounds good. I haven't seen Rosie in a long time."

"Good, now go and see Malfoy. I'll go to the orphanage and tell Lisa you'll be late."

Hermione suddenly felt incredibly nervous. She felt like the naïve young girl Draco had accused her being not too long ago.

"It'll be fine." Hugo reassured her.

Hermione looked up at him and saw Ron looking back at her through his blue eyes.

"Go." Hugo laughingly pushed her away.

Hermione smiled and made her way to her bedroom. If she was potentially going to make a complete fool of herself she wasn't going to do it looking she'd been drowned before going to see him.

ooo

**Twenty three minutes later**

Hermione took in one last calming breath before the lift doors open. As usual Hilda's head snapped up at the noise and the familiar smile beamed at Hermione.

"Hello Hilda. Is he free?" she asked pointing to the closed door.

Hilda's smile stretched and she looked at Hermione knowingly, causing her to blush. Is this what she had been reduced too? Blushing at the age of forty-three?

"If you take a seat Mrs Weasley I'll check if he's free."

Hermione nodded her head before taking a seat. "This is it Ron. Are you with me?" she whispered to the ceiling.

Not ten seconds later the door opened and Hilda told her to go straight in. Butterflies dancing in her stomach Hermione stepped into his office. He was once again sitting in his chair behind his desk, but unlike the last time she had visited him, this time his eyes were fixed directly on her as soon as she walked in.

Hermione gave him a tentative smile and that was all it needed. The last twenty minutes she had spent worrying over what she should say was a waste of time. A smile was all she needed for him to stand, walk round his desk and stride towards her. Hermione waited where she was, seemingly rooted to the spot.

A mere heartbeat later and she was being lifted and hugged in his arms as he kissed her fiercely. She felt his hand pull the blouse she was wearing out of her skirt and his hand splayed across her back causing her to gasp and him to growl at the contact.

"I love you Hermione Weasley." She heard him whisper hotly in her ear.

Her heart jump started. "I love you too." She whispered the words out loud for the first time.

Another kiss. "What about Hugo? What about your marriage?" he asked her.

"I'll always love Ron. But Hugo made me see that he would want this for me."

Draco stroked her cheek. "Hugo hates me Hermione but I promise you I will do anything I can to change that."

Hermione smiled. "Well you can start tonight. He suggested having dinner tonight. The five of us. You, me, him, Rose and her boyfriend."

Draco nodded his head in agreement before his lips fell back onto hers and his hands started to move to inappropriate areas of her body considering the fact that they were still in his office.

"We need to get out of here." He said as he brushed the underside of her breast.

"Hey, Hugo told me you would treat me with the respect I deserve." She teased him.

"I am going to treat you with respect. I plan to respect your body all day long."

Hermione pretended to think it over and Draco kissed her exasperatedly. She laughed under his lips which in turn causing him to laugh. The sound was wonderful.

ooo

At dinner that night Draco not only gained an additional son and daughter but he was also given the chance to reconnect with his own son.

Draco Malfoy, the evilest boy in Hogwarts had finally won the heart of the prettiest, smartest girl in the year.

ooo

_Author's Note: The End._


End file.
